Serva Me, Servabote
by MissSnowWhite
Summary: Modern day, Post AWE. Captain Turner's Flying Dutchman has a new crew member, and Allison isn't taking things sitting down. R&R!
1. Prelude

**disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM, IN, OR HAVING ANYTHING TO DO WITH PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN, MY EMPLOYERS THE DISNEY COMPANY HOWEVER, DO. I DO NOT OWN THE FLYING DUTCHMAN, I DO NOT OWN WILL TURNER, I DO NOT OWN THE OCEAN... I THINK YOU GET IT. **

**prelude:**

_it's never easy on your own. _

_So much to worry about, emotions and fears, thoughts and everything else imaginable with no one to turn to. It doesn't always help just because your strong, being strong of mind doesn't keep ones' heart from loving, or even breaking. Some of us learn the hard way, for us it's the only way we can comprehend. For once you've lived this strong, lonesome and painstakingly burdened life, no simple way can make valid, correct sense. And once our hearts have loved and that love is lost, there's no room for more, no matter the circumstances. _

There was once a time when the sea was an uncharted map, a great expanse that drew anyone with the fire of life inside them to it. It was more then a place for few to escape on luxury vessels (that lack even the slightest connection to the ocean itself, other then the fact one is afloat upon it) or skim the outskirts with their water sports and plastic boards. It was about charting your life's course, taking risks and adventures, running from any fight you could not win, but winning any fight that you could not run from just because you were alive and had a cause that death, or far worse wouldn't cease one to protect.

Love has always placed highly amongst the inner priorities of men, but many chose to endure the heartbreak for the sea instead. It's pull was too intense and like an addict it could pull you back time and time again.

All those things came and went with the pirates.

Few have cropped up over the years but none coming close to those of legends, those that really shaped our current but not so recent past... and with their demise followed man's love of the sea.

( A/N: this is my very first fan fiction-esque story, please try not to be too brutal : )


	2. 1 Weddings Are Crap

**A/N so this is the first chapter yay. Was almost painful to write, introductions and all are not my favorite part, anywho next chapter shall introduce Mr. Turner, and all these nice little un answered questions shall be given answers. reviews are welcomed, heck they would be fantastic. :) and well, no more further adoooo. **

**chapter one: weddings are crap. **

"I HATE THE OCEAN! The ocean in a ton of crap!" a womanly figure cried from a dingy, dilapidated shoreline. Although it was nearly noon the sky was still overwhelmed with clouds, strangling away the sunlight, casting the most abnormal luminescence toward the surface.

Another girl, two heads taller and gracefully thinner giggled as she examined the water as well. " you don't mean that, the ocean is lovely."

"Lovely?!" she scoffed, "it's the most un-lovely thing I could possibly imagine! A big huge pool of dirty, gross water full of ugly animals and stuff that just goes on and on and on. It's not even clean it's all polluted brown and green and full of trash. what's so lovely about that, honestly? I see nothing. oh, and I hate your stupid accent too. Accents are crap!" with that she threw herself onto the sand in an utterly dramatic manor, her Betsey Johnson party dress cringed at the sand-to-taffeta contact.

"Als," the taller, more statuesque girl spoke softly as she sat down next to the lump of a disaster that was Allison. "i know you're upset, but everything is going to be just swell in the end, I promise you. Oh, and if he tries to talk to you, just say 'Mr. White, congratulations on your wedding, I am so happy for you'. That's it. "

Allison shook away the tears forming in her large, green eyes and salvaged a smile "just swell huh?"

"Just about as swell as things can be, i gather."

"I didn't know you gather?" Allison tried to joke her depression away. "Renee, why didn't you ever tell me? Oh, and why are you wearing the same dress as me, that's just weird. "

Renee just shook her head and smiled, her mission was accomplished. "Well, i'd better go finish helping the future Miss. White get all pretty for her 'special day' and all that. Fucking diva." and with that she made her exit, shaking the sand off her feet before entering the backdoor of the beach-side hotel that would only hours later be ornamented and brimming with friends and family for the wedding of the year.

Allison sat there on the sand for what seemed like forever. Waves would roll in only inches away from her toes and then sink back into the imposing ocean, again and again. She really was a sight for sore eyes, her long nearly black hair blowing frantically in the wind and pale as a ghost white skin dressed in her designer frock (fit for a girl both half her age and size) sprawled out on the waterfront. Her shapely, red lips were swollen, chapped from the unvarying draft, her eyes stung from earlier blubbering,... she was beginning to feel altogether fragmentary.

Well she certainly had lied about hating the ocean, the ocean was a beautiful mystery. Infact she had often (as a child) ached to be a glittery mermaid or grow old, quietly subsiding in some seaside shanty, living off natures fruitful abundances. But those were just childhood fantasies she had thrusted away before she had turned the age of twelve.

In todays society one has to grow up quickly or get eaten alive, you see. Make-up before thirteen, if you want to start attracting 'super hotties' (which of course you do) and the secret is to be able to seem completely enamored and look utterly stunning, yet possess the ability to quickly move on to the next in line, for one must make sure they've won the very best suitor. A killer body and golden skin is also crucial to looking as amazing as possible (even though perhaps not as _realistic) _and not to mention loads and loads of money to buy the cutest, hippest designer duds every other day. In addition, athletic skills, intelligence, and all the rest should also be far beyond compare.

In almost every last one of those categories, Allison is a failure.

Now at the age of twenty, what had she accomplished? Who was it that she had become?

All this thinking was making her brain hurt. Contemplating her own existence made her hungry "Dammit, Ally you're on a diet." she muttered to herself.

Complete failure.

Awkwardly she pushed herself up off the sand, her short dress flying up over her behind as she turned toward the livening wedding festivities.

"You make It hard to forget how much grace you really do possess" a tall, fair haired and gentlemanly looking man appeared just feet up the bank, nearly jolting her back onto the sand out of surprise.

"Mr. White, congratulations on your wedding. I am so happy for you."

His thick eyebrows furrowed "are you really, Allison? I would have hoped you wouldn't have been quite so enthused."

Quickly she was becoming nauseous, 'hurry, hurry and say something and run' she kept thinking to herself. "I am so happy for you" with that she bolted toward the Sherniyht Bay Club, flustered, distressed, and feeling slightly worse then only moments earlier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...and then I ran away" Allison chortled, similarly to an animal of some sort, showing off her very white (and very expensive) veneers. One could say she was on vacation in another state, perhaps the state of inebriation. She had now changed into a much more sophisticated, red BCBG number that nearly reached to the floor, it was downright provoking, yet her hair was still an undiminished botch.

"I do believe you've had quite enough to drink my dear." Renee sighed motherly, this was not in her character at all, if it were any other situation she'd probably be severely disappointed.

The lengthy Wedding had slowly and painfully passed, and two hundred plus some guests had re-congregated in the 'Mayor's Ballroom'. Gold, pink, and white paper swans hung in entirely gaudy stillness from the ceilings while the sloppy cover-band attempted to execute U2's 'With Or Without You'.

"This is a nightmare, really." Allison gulped her champagne down ever so elegantly "How can somebody be so tacky? Paper Tablecloths?! And Jesus, a cover band! If I ever marry, which hell I highly doubt will ever, ever happen, it is going to gorgeous. It shall take place outside, and i won't make my bridesmaids wear prom dresses for size 0 fourteen year olds. Oh, and I won't walk in to the stupid 'wedding march' but to 'Pachabell's Cannon' by Vivaldi, since the first time I heard it I knew. Oh, and no cover band, just an elegant string quartet playing classical, possibly a few big band tunes to pick up the pace. Nothing like this load of crap."

"Als, someone might hear you, try to keep it down" Renee whispered across the table to her not-so-sober best friend.

Her jaw dropped, eyes speedily growing full of anger. "I don't care if they hear me, being here is complete torture. I need some fresh air!" she spat, grabbed her bag and stomped out of the room, snatching a few cookies and a bottle of vodka from the bar on the way out.

As soon as she slammed the door the sharp sting of the chilling, nighttime air hit her like a brick. A whirlwind seemed to spin her in circles although she didn't move a single inch. A small excuse for a lifeboat winked at Allison out of the corner of her eye and she ran to it. 'I'll go out to sea, that's it. The perfect getaway.' her mind was already convinced, she tugged with all her backbone till the little wooden dinghy was inches from the dark water. In went her bag of unmentionables and necessary life items, then the cookies and vodka, followed lastly by a large wooden paddle.

"I do suppose I am off then." With that she gave the boat one last herculean push and threw herself in.

An eternity could have passed before she finally decided to stop rowing for a bit, taking a bite of cookie and washing it down with vodka. "probably not keeping to my diet at the moment" escaped her full mouth. The sandy beach was no longer in view, in accordance the moon, accompanied by handfuls of stars were the only incandescence.

"If I knew a sea song or something now would be the perfect time!..." she paused "I've got it! .. _row, row, row your boat, gently down the street, merrriilllly merrilllyyy, merilllyyy,... _well, I don't like the word merrily much. They must have been slacking a bit when they wrote that doooozy, Just singing merrily over and over." another pause, just enough time for more food and drink. "hmmm. sea songs, sea songs I must know something. Oh! _Yo-Ho Yo-Ho A Pirate's life for me, we pillage, and kill people and steal treasure and stuff, drink-up la-la Yo-Ho! Something and something, la-la bad eggs, drink-up! la-la-la Yo-Ho! _ Speaking of drinking up..." as she strained for the bottle, her nearly incoherent self knocked the wooden paddle right out of the dwarfish little boat.

"Oh fuck" another gulp of vodka "I'll save you paddle!" in her trepidation to save her newly cast away paddle, she unremebered to stand (or make a less dramatic exit) therefore turning over the dinky dinghy with her.

She ducked her head underwater trying to eye her beloved paddle, but it had vanished. In her delirious, pie-eyed state she had forgotten how to hold her breath and in turn was left gulping in mouthfuls of sea-water. Her hands pawed for the surface but all she found was more ocean, more water. Darker, and darker her surroundings became, causing her to close her eyes (for the dark happens to be her greatest fear, second only to death itself) Her mind was racing, senses numbing, she couldn't process a single thought. How had she gotten here, she didn't want to die. This wasn't the happy ending she had secretly imagined. Then she found it, the wood of the boat! She stretched up for it with the last bit of gusto she could wrangle up, but instead of wood found what felt like a hand. Allison's eyes flew open and she grasped onto the limb of the aphotic, shadowy figure.

"How do you fancy a trade?" it spoke, although her eyes were unobstructed, she couldn't see sharply, and her entire body felt unlike anything she'd ever known, she couldn't operate, she didn't know if she could even articulate.

"What kind of trade?" was all she could muster.

"I will delay your final judgement, the end of everything you are, the most brutal adventure, for 100 years. You spend those years in servitude on my ship. What do you say?" the voice was chillingly monotone and spoke coldly, void of any emotion.

Allison attempted to nod weakly, "I don't want to die, It's a deal."


	3. 2 Waking Up

A/N so I took a much longer break then wanted, but it's insane how busy one can be

**A/N so I took a much longer break then wanted, but it's insane how busy one can be. Anywho, on to the story! **

**Chapter two: putting you back together. **

Sunlight beamed strikingly through the small, waking cracks of her eyelids; blinking the sleep away made Allison yearn to roll back over and relinquish to dreamland once more. Startling colors swirled about her mind and circles dotted away her blurry vision. An ache swelled in her head, spreading an immense pain through her entire body. A gasp escaped her red lips as her side cried out, like a knife had struck blood. Tears slipped down her flushed cheeks, she felt entirely, foolishly paralyzed.

"_.. She's beginning to rouse captain…" a soft, elegant male voice spoke, the words were nearly inaudible to Allison. _

_A gruff, hollow voice replied "it seems just about time, convey her to my quarters in a half hour." _

"_Yes, Captain." _

The pungent scent of salty seawater intoxicated her into perfect awareness. Grasping out to the sheets puddling around her, she attempted to sit up with what was left of her strength.

Momentarily she felt a panic, then calm. Although she was completely lost she was not afraid, her big green eyes just scanned the room feverously for any escape; any answers. They settled on a tall man in a flouncy blue shirt with dirty blonde hair that curled around his large ears. He smiled as his gaze caught hers, and she could see a gap between his two front teeth.

"How are you feeling, Miss?" he spoke sympathetically. "The largest part of the agony should be in the past now." A cold compress appeared on her forehead as he swept her bangs aside, spreading chills over her skin.

"I've felt better." Her voice startled her; it sounded cold and left a ringing in her ears. "I must be falling apart."

The cold compress man laughed "the falling apart is all done with, now we have to put you back together." He moved the compress from her head, pushed her bangs back into her eyes and smiled warmly "now we need to get you dressed, we've got an appointment."

"Am I naked?"

"No, but you're not quite suitable."

Allison not-quite-so elegantly arose in a ripped, barely there version of her previously perfect red dress. One of the shoulders had mysteriously vanished and the underside was torn up to her underwear. She assumed she must now be on the way to a doctor of some sorts, where a torn dress must not be suitable.

No other thoughts could stir in her mind but focus on her current task, and maintain the balance to stand. She seemed to have lost the ability to think. Her head ached something terrible, she had probably drank the night before. Of course, she really couldn't handle her liquor.

"I'm sorry; I must have forgotten your name."

"Jeremy, and you're Allison" the tall gray eyed man smiled, "here's something clean and dry." With that he tossed a billowy white tunic in her direction along with a pair of trousers, both obviously men's'. "I'll be back, not my place to watch a woman change."

"Thank you Jeremy, again I'm so sorry."

He grinned and walked out the door of the small chamber.

Allison maneuvered her curvy body out of her torn dress and pulled the oversized top over her head, giving her slight nausea. It reached down to her knees passing as a dress; therefore no amount of talk would convince her to wear men's pants. The bright red of her bra was clearly visible through the sheer fabric but she'd have to make due; it couldn't be worse then her limp, thin hair.

"Do you often wear no pants?"

Jeremy reappeared in the doorway, his eyes widened as he surveyed her new ensemble. It has been so long since he'd seen a girl like her. Heck, it has been long since he's seen any girl at all.

Allison chuckled, which hurt her face and made her eyes sting. "Oh everyday, I make it a habit of mine to forget pants."

"You are a funny girl, you're family is probably missing you very much."

"My family? I saw them yesterday so I'm sure they don't miss me too severely."

Jeremy's eyes shot to the floorboards and his smile faded "If you're all ready you can follow me now, darling."

Light buckled as they walked further down the lengthy, dark hallway; every step made her heart plummet deeper into her chest. There was no doctor waiting for her, she just couldn't conceive what was.

A mark on the wall gave her an initial hint. "We're on a boat?"

His eyes instantaneously filled with sorrow for her; this was not fun or fair. "We're here Miss Allison. Don't be nervous, I shall remain here for you. Absolutely nothing to dread."

"Captain, we're now present."

"Thank you Jeremiah, you may leave." The callused voice Allison had remembered in what she thought was a dream spoke, it gave her goose bumps.

"Go ahead, you're exceptional." Jeremy squeezed her hand and disappeared down the hall they had just come.

Deep breathes and shuffling of papers could be heard inside the dim room, she couldn't bring her hand to force open the door.

"Waiting for something?"

The possessor of the unsympathetic voice now stood right before her. He was a tall, dark haired man, with wind blown hair and an unshaven but graceful face. Mysteriously, his eyes haunted her. Their brown was so murky and cold she found herself intrigued and her mouth fell agape.

"You really must break out of this, there's far too much labor to be done to fritter away time in my quarters."

"I'm sorry."

His eyebrows furrowed as he stepped aside "Step inside in that case, what is your name again child?"

"Allison, and you are?" He spoke with such a discourteous tone; it hit a nerve in her that she could not suppress. "And I am not a child. I am a grown woman and I'd prefer it if you treated me in that manner, sir."

His hand was around her wrist before she could think straight, tighter then she'd imagine possible. "I am your Captain, and you had best do anything and everything I say. In addition I will treat you in whatever condition I see fit. Don't tempt me to go back on our deal, girl."

Allison's right hand moved to aide her other, brushing against her captain's. It sent a sharp pain from her hand to her heart, which left her collapsed on the wooden floor feeling immobile.

"_How do you fancy a trade?" it spoke, although her eyes were unobstructed, she couldn't see sharply, and her entire body felt unlike anything she'd ever known, she couldn't operate, she didn't know if she could even articulate._

_"What kind of trade?" was all she could muster._

_"I will delay your final judgement, the end of everything you are, the most brutal adventure, for 100 years. You spend those years in servitude on my ship. What do you say?" the voice was chillingly monotone and spoke coldly, void of any emotion._

_Allison attempted to nod weakly, "I don't want to die, it's a deal." _

Once more her small mouth dropped open "you, .. you."

The Captain let out a throaty chortle and released her throbbing wrist. "I see you can recall your arrangement now, very good. I'm Captain Turner Miss Allison, and while you're here you belong to me. Do as I say and you won't have any tribulations. Let's make this partnership unproblematic for the two of us, are we agreed?"

"Yes, sir." She said, quietly.

"Make that 'yes, captain"

Allison looked away as tears formed in her eyes and spoke "yes, Captain Turner"

"Leave me now; Jeremy shall be awaiting your return"

With that he vanished into nothing and the door was slammed in Allison's features, leaving her with a mindful of thoughts and uncertainties.

"Miss Allison." Jeremy's warmhearted voice called out from down the corridor, "I have a great deal to explain."


	4. 3 Dress Rehearsal

**A/N I have been sooo busy that there had been not a spare second to write, and I lost a notebook full of notes with idea for this story, so I am kind of rethinking a lot, but that is not important at the moment, we'll just have to see how it goes. I still don't own Will Turner, Captain Jack, or even a measly deck-swabbing pirate, nada. **

**Any comments, feedback, of any kind at all would be greatly appreciated :)**

**Chapter 3: dress rehearsal **

"...There's not much any of us can do but obey orders, you see. They only way of escape is to be set free by Captain Turner, and I'm sure you can see he's not so kind anymore. Besides, I still would rather live in this hell then face my final judgment, the idea still frightens my body to near rigor mortis."

Jeremy stood ahead of Allison, his eyes waiting or questions, comments, concerns, screaming, crying, jumping up and down, well a reaction of any kind.

Nothing.

"I must may Miss. Allison, you seem to be taking all of this amazingly well, it's fine if you feel the need to express yourself, at all..."

Allison's eyes looked glazed over, emotionless not filled with pain as jeremy had imagined they would be, as most were during this conversation in the past,

"Well..."

"OK, I suppose you're ready to hear the weirdest part.... your heart...." Jeremy stopped, testing the waters of her tolerance.

Still emotionless she replied "My heart?"

Jeremy continued, looking from her zombie-like eyes to the dirty floor " your heart, once you become the crew, the pain you felt earlier,... this is too difficult." he paused for a moment before finishing his thought, the stress building obviously in his face, hands tightening into fists beside him. "....it stops beating."

Allison stood, breaking her eyes from Jeremy's disburdened face, "Is there a bathroom somewhere, I just need a minute..."

"Of course, Miss Allison, just up here, follow me, second door on the left."

"Thank you, and please, just Allison. No Miss."

"Of course Miss. Allison,... starting now." he grinned sheepishly at his own mistake, damn him for being so formal and polite. It was the result of far too many years under the strict thumb of the once passionate and adventurous Captain Turner.

Alas, now he was found to far more as a tyrant and less a captain, by any sort.

When Allison finally found the bathroom, she closed the door quickly behind her, locking it without a second thought. There was no running water, of course, just a sink with a pitcher of water resting on top and a ratty towel beside it, not to mention a sad excuse for a mirror on the wall ahead of her.

She savagely tore her tunic over her head and threw it across the small room, hand shaking as she reached for her cold, un-beating heart. Before she could get up the nerve she grabbed the pitcher on the sink and splashed her face, attempting to wake herself up from this nightmare.

That's when she saw her reflection.

When her eyes stared back at her she could barely recognize her face within the shocking paler then normal skin, black long hair darker then her memory could fathom, lips swollen, chapped and redder then possibly attractive, and dark deep bags encircling her nebulous green eyes which looked to have not even the slightest glimpse of life left in them. Fingers traced along the bones in her face, where once it was round, her bones seemed to purse out, skin pulled tight even across her jaw. Allison could however faintly, still remember having to stuff herself into her size 8 bridesmaid dress and clench her cheeks in each and every group photo, this change was not subtle, and she found herself truly terrified.

Allison's eyes scanned over and over, 'this isn't real, I have lost my mind' and tears began to shower down her face, she was completely ridiculous. Stuck to serve on a ship for eternity, and here she was crying over the changes in her physical appearance. Without wanting to feel stupid she only began to cry more, it sounded stupid, but it had suddenly made it real. Perhaps she had just been going through it all as she did for so many years in school, like a dress rehearsal before the big play, saying the lines because she had to but infusing not a thought.

Shakespeare then entered her mind, a sonnet that now haunted her every moments breath.

She began to speak aloud to only herself:

_"Being your slave what should I do but tend_

_Upon the hours, and times of your desire?_

_I have no precious time at all to spend;_

_Nor services to do, till you require._

_Nor dare I chide the world without end hour,_

_Whilst I, my sovereign, watch the clock for you,_

_Nor think the bitterness of absence sour,_

_When you have bid your servant once adieu;_

_Nor dare I question with my jealous thought_

_Where you may be, or your affairs suppose,_

_But, like a sad slave, stay and think of nought_

_Save, where you are, how happy you make those._

_So true a fool is love, that in your will,_

_Though you do anything, he thinks no ill."_

Here she lay now, crawling into the fetal position on the floor of the bathroom, crying till she could not cry anymore, wanting for nothing more then death, which was once so close, and now more then just one lifetime away.

"This was a mistake."


	5. 4 Penance

**A/N This chapter was not fun to write, I hate getting through the hunk you have to get through to get to what you want to say, gah! I'm unsure about a few things, so I'd REALLY LOVE ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. **

**chapter 4: penance**

The sound of fervent pounding and knocking against her head shook Allison awake like a catastrophic earthquake. She had cried herself to sleep on the unsightly bathroom floor and locked the rest of the world out, just excellent. With every second that passed she found more hate within her growing for both this ship, and herself.

At that moment she realized something, her life back home wasn't all it used to be, and her last memories were filled with nothing but her own tears and pain. Now that her heart had stopped beating, that affliction seemed so much less significant, so silly, she had been living like a child. To run away like a coward in front of the man she used to love, she owed herself more, what a terrible last memory she'd left behind for those close to her.

Now that the thoughts were flooding back to her she wanted nothing more but to close those gates of contemplation and make it all go away, but it would not cease. Her quitting her sensible job and lounging around the house like a good-for-nothing bum, hiding away from the world for months, backstabbing those close to her out of pure boredom, even pick-pocketing small items she hadn't the desire to pay out of pocket for.

She disgusted herself and she deserved to die.

And now even though the idea had her more panic-stricken then anything she could possibly fathom, the fact that she knew she had to live to dwell upon all of her regretful, harrowing memories seemed to be much more tormenting then just fatality.

Allison though possibly unaware of the dire circumstances, was pondering over the idea of parading right up to that pompous captain and demanding the right to her own peaceful death!

"No, no" she spoke aloud to herself, shaking the scheme from her psyche. Who knew what this captain was capable of, she'd have to wait things out, if only for a small while. Instead of sweet death he might condemn her to an even more abhorrent fate then this ship.

Tears should have been falling down her face, her body convulsed slightly as she gasped for air while nothing came out. Allison had never felt so weak, "you've got to pull yourself together, this shit is ridiculous Allison. Ok, you're broken, nothing new. Now get out of the bathroom and stop acting like a baby."

No more tears, no more pain, no more memories. She would only look forward, she would only see change. A fire grew in her belly, a hunger that wished to be satiated.

This could be her penance. It _had_ to be.

Picking up her manly tunic from the floor Allison smiled, then unlocked the door before running into the hallway and towards the captain's quarters. She flung the top over her head without stopping and grinned wider when she saw the door cracked open ahead of her, she didn't even think to knock.

Feverishly her eyes scanned the room, one, two, three times. Four poster ornamented bed, flip-top desk, racks of weaponry. Captain Turner was nowhere to be seen. "Dammit."

Glimmering gold caught her consideration and she looked it over intently, a large gold frame with a painting inside of the very captain who'd made her heart stop, the one who'd fated her to this damnation; only he looked kind, he looked beautiful. Warm brown eyes and an inviting smile, he was perfect,.... he was no demon, he couldn't have been.

"Allison, it's best you don't get caught sneaking around here." the friendly, familiar voice of Jeremy spoke from closely behind her "I won't ask, just follow me." And she did so.

The grin left her face though Allison was happy to see his face "I'm starting to think you're following me."

"Not following, just watching over you... silly girl. Dinner time is quickly approaching, you can't miss it....You're lucky Captain Turner didn't catch you in here. You know, you have been exceedingly unlucky Allison. Usually the captain isn't quite so ferocious... you see, this is a hard time for the captain; he's always a bit more wrathful when this moment comes about again. "

Allison scoffed "And what time is that, male pms time? I'm sorry that you deal with this monthly then because if that is what is in store for me I am just not sure....I really...."

Jeremy's gray eyes widened, obviously confused "male pms? Again, I shant ask. Honestly, do not test Captain Turner's restraint now, a subsequent hour's wait will make a great difference."

Eyes rolled and a tongue seemed to stick out at him from the corner of his view "Fine Jeremy, fine... "

Jeremy smirked "I get the feeling you desire more, well very well. If you want to hear the story I shall tell you, but listen well because I shall never tell it again, it pains even me."

Allison's grin returned and her green eyes grew larger by the second "don't skip anything."

"Many years ago in 1773... or was it 1796....34?...I cannot be sure, never-the-less our captain was no captain, but a blacksmith who was desperately in love with the governor's daughter. She was beautiful and kind, her name was Elizabeth and he followed her to the ends of the earth. He became a pirate, it was in his blood and Elizabeth did not even mind the danger, she lived for adventure. They had a child, only Captain Turner was doomed to be the captain of the Flying Dutchman since the demise of Davy Jones....have you heard of him? Well then as the captain sailed the seas never growing old, his wife and child aged far from his grasp, nothing he could do to get close to them. Well you see the crew of the dutchman can leave the ship and walk on land once every ten years.... which he did. However, Elizabeth could wait no longer, she'd become old and knew that ten years was too long, she'd never make it... and she drowned."

"Drowned, why? I don't understand."

"How did you get here Allison." Jeremy spoke, barely above a whisper.

She froze "why didn't he save her?"

Jeremy nodded, she was beginning to understand. "There are rules even a captain cannot break. You see Elizabeth trusted too much, she knew his power could only be found in the water, but Captain Turner could never save her because she never became afraid. Without the gripping fear of death we have nothing and the deal is powerless." he paused, looking at the wall briefly then back to Allison's ghostly pale face "... it's around the ten year mark again, I think you can understand."

"Love is a disease." Allison murmured, staring blankly at the wall. Staring until the grains seemed to make patterns, it made the sadness go away, at least it was a distraction. A cloud, a car, a teddy bear, a ship.....


	6. 5 Beauty and the Beast

**a/n: I **still don't own the Pirates of the Caribbean, alas. However, I do own Allison, Jeremy, little Smith... and only a few of my ideas.

**chapter 5: beauty and the beast**

Dinner approached too quickly and Allison found herself surrounded by shady characters at a long table, sandwiched in between her only friend Jeremy and a small ten year old boy named Smith, he was completely heartbreaking. Allison, having no motherly atom in her entire being, usually couldn't stand any children, even cute ones, but Smith was already different. Due to the bitter circumstances he was overtly mature, yet still child-like enough that she had the strong desire to take care of him. Not that she could...

Oddly enough she didn't feel even the slightest hunger pain. It had to have been at least a day and a half since she had arrived on the Flying Dutchman and nothing had even sounded appealing; her stomach yearned for nothing.

The crew had made her feel welcomed enough, she could remember birthday parties in her past with less gaiety, not that that is a fair comparison, most of her friends were drunks or musicians, and most a bit of both. She was only the second woman to ever become a member of the dutchman's crew, apparently women are too smart to get lost and drown at sea. Nice to know she is the one exception, to the worst possible prerogative. It's how things always have been and always shall be, apparently, even in her current purgatory.

She had been proposed to a total of 4 times, not to mention at least 6 more vulgar invitations of different sorts. She knew better then to take any of them seriously. If only this amount of popularity had predated her drunken sea escapade she never would have ended up here at all. Happily ever after, her and Kyle, living in their own apartment it would have been perfect. Only now he was married and she was on the Flying Dutchman,... evidently not so perfect after all.

Captain Turner sat at the far end of the table, near motionless, without a doubt this was his normal behavior, for no one else seemed to pay him much attention, only reverence. Allison was reminded of the painting she'd seen earlier, a happier man, someone filled with life; only a dark obscurity of that man sat there. She wanted to comfort him, fix whatever was broken, and at the same time stay as far away as fallibly possible. He wore no captain's hat, which seemed preposterous to Allison (wasn't that one of the basic rules of captain-hood?!) instead his hair was in a ponytail, eyes still brown just like that painting only missing that warmth, that....

Allison was instantly reminded of one of her favorite films as a child, Beauty and the Beast. She couldn't stop picturing the long table that she sat against as the similar one in the movie; imagining forks, spoons and dishing leaping across it and darting about. She hadn't viewed the cartoon in over fifteen year, however her mind could paint the picture perfectly in sync. Singing 'Be our Guest' at the top of her lungs seemed to be near inevitable, only she supposed in her mind that made her Belle, which she most certainly could not attest to. She was certainly more of a Snow White, by any means of comparison...well besides Belle's addiction to reading, she supposed. In her version of the story that must have made Captain Turner the beast.... his sullen demeanor sure seemed beastly...

At that moment Captain Turner's dark eyes caught Allison's gaze and shot a cold, freezing chill through her body, before she had even a seconds chance to dart her vision to the table in front of her. She felt her hollow body shutter where her heartbeat would have been, Allison almost missed the sickening feeling that she knew she would be feeling if her deal of servitude had not been made; it wasn't there but she could still feel it plaguing her. The feeling a small child feels when their mother catches them sneaking a cookie from the jar, or even worse getting caught stealing from a department store; Red Handed. She knew she'd done nothing wrong but none-the-less she felt she had, the depths of his eyes showed only distress, but she would make herself forget.

"Jeremy..." Allison distracted herself by whispering to her enjoyably kind neighbor "... when do we eat?"

Jeremy's gray eyes flickered and he smirked, about to lay another terrible bomb on her open lap ".... we don't."

Allison just nodded, he needn't say more... it made sense and she figured she should have known. There could be no more surprises here, only more pain that could not be felt and disdain for whatever was left of her life among the non-living. No, no she had told herself she'd stop feeling sorry for her current situation; she was a teeter-totter. It was unfortunate but the truth that she was stuck here, and there was no taking it back, no changing. Allison swore to herself at that moment that since she could no longer feel these things, she'd also make herself forget what they should have been; what things used to feel like when she could really feel.

"This is hard, you can tell me if you need to step away from the table. I can explain to the Captain, Allison. "

Allison's green eyes bore into Jeremy and she tried her hardest to smile "It's fine, If I have no beating heart, why would I have the need to eat? It makes perfect sense... thank you for telling me though, I very much appreciate your honesty with me."

"Tell me what you are thinking."

"I am thinking that I am barely sure that I can still think... does my brain still work or is my mind lost as well as everything else? " she ended sounding accusatory, at almost a yell. She surprised even herself with the vulgarity in her tone; it had not been intended.

"Your mind is still intact." a deep, dark voice Allison could now recognize spoke hauntingly from across the room "It's the worst paroxysm this fate can exert upon you, to have your memories and your knowledge yet no true feeling, no true life. If you are not confused you must not be aboard this ship, here we are all lost."

Captain Turner stood as he finished speaking, his eyes still dark but his mouth said more then just words "Allison, please come with me. Unless you'd prefer to eat?... "

Pretending to give her a choice when indeed she had none... she had decided that he had a sense of humor, even if it was a dark one; so was hers.

Allison's eyes narrowed as she stood "I'm full."

Holding back the tears that would have fallen in a different circumstance just remembering the pain that the captain could had inflicted upon her made her cautious, but she was no victim; therefore she would not allow herself to be treated as such. If he wanted a stooge he'd have to settle for Jeremy.

He sensed an immense change in her since the last time they'd met, her moody behavior must have been an effect of the change, he had decided. Captain Turner had forgotten what it was like to have a new crew member, not to mention a woman; furthermore, he was inordinately unsure how to categorize the way he seemed to feel about it. He reminded himself of the contract and found his pacification in it's many detailed clauses.

"As I hoped you'd be" the captain bellowed and turned to walk toward the door, as Allison followed slowly; she could feel the crews' eyes burning holes in her back as she moved. "...you are not afraid of me."

"Why should I be? I feel sorry for you, you are destined to the same fate as everyone else on this ship...why must you be the bad guy." Allison spoke slowly, mostly sure that she meant what she said.

Anger rose in the captain once more, which he instantly suppressed. "Do not allow your pity to rule your judgement of me. I may bare the same fate as you, but I am also the gatekeeper and condemner. I decide who lives and dies and that power should only belong to God."

"Seems unfair to condemn a man based on something they had no choice in....." Allison became interrupted before she could finish her thought.

"Life is not fair. You are here, aren't you? Once you stop trying to even the good with the bad you'll be a lot better off." Captain Turner shook his head in disgust as he spoke. "Before I forget, we have to discuss your contract, I need a signature." And with that he pulled two sheets of paper out of his pocket and unraveled them with great ease. That was all he needed.

Allison smirked inside, he only needed one signature in a certificate of spiritual servitude, but to purchase a car she'd signed and initialed nearly a book; The irony continued to amuse her.

Before he could open his mouth to say another word Allison was done, a scrawly feminine handwriting sat upon the x'd line.

Captain Turner's jaw unhinged itself as he sputtered "You didn't even read it!"

With a shrug she folded the papers and handed them over to the captain. "I'm already here, I'm already dead, I don't think there's much more you can do to me."

The Captain raised an eyebrow at the sickeningly pale girl, finding the uncommon desire to prove her wrong that very moment; but he would wait. He'd been finding himself exceedingly disinterested and inflicting the sweetest, planned out revenge might be the perfect remedy.

"I can do nothing...." he murmured just loud enough for Allison to listen "You should already feel that I control you! The minute your presence here unnerves me.....the second I can bare you no longer, I can and will send you to your judgement, contract or not."

Although taken aback Allison nodded compliantly. "You are the captain" '_..and a hypocrite..' _she continued in her mind, as a distaste grew in her replete mouth. What a wolf in sheep's clothing this captain was turning out to be! Seemingly feeling pain in his occupation of condemning men to their damnation, however heaving his ability to do so blindingly into her face! She didn't know if she felt more sorrow for him, or pure hatred; either way this man had troubles.

"You are free to return the dining hall if you wish, however if I were you I'd turn in for the night. I'll be finding work for you tomorrow." Captain Turner's eyes flashed a warning as he turned to leave the room, but not before adding "..And sweet dreams." Laughing he left the room, leaving Allison more confused then she had been before.

The confusion only fueled the fire of her growing hate and Allison paced quickly in the direction of the dining hall.

If she was sure of nothing else, she was sure that Captain Turner was unmistakably filling the role of the beast; and doing it all too well.


End file.
